deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Siegfried Schtauffen vs Gerald Tarrant
Before my third tourney starts, the previous two winners must duke it out to prove... WHO. IS. DEADLIEST? Weapons Weapons info: Siegfried Close range: Faust is the shortest out of his Zweihanders. It’s simply a gigantic (and very wide) sword; nothing more. Mid range: Requiem is one of Siegfried’s staple weapons, and is also a standard, if massive (in girth), zweihander. Long Range: The Zweihander form of Soul Calibur is quite a powerful holy sword, and that’s about it It’s longer and slightly thinner than the other two. Against Tarrant, though, the holiness may be an advantage. Special: Siegfried’s Critical Finish slashes the opponent, an then encases them in ice. Gerald Tarrant Close range: The Coldfire-infused sword is a thin sword that is infused with Coldfire, which is a special type of magic that will be elaborated on down below. The sword itself exhibits these effects, which is why few other than Tarrant are able to survive holding it. Even being near it causes adverse effects to most beings. The sword glows with a white light, making it hard to look at. Mid range: Coldifre, also known as Unfire, appears as a pale white flame that freezes rather than heats, and appears to suck in the light rather than giving it off. The cold given off by the Coldfire is said to freeze and devour the very soul, and is too bright to look at directly. Long range: The Ernan gun is an early pistol of unknown type, presumably flintlock. The weapon itself will misfire if anyone in its vicinity thinks it will, due to the unstable nature of the Fae and the magic system Tarrant operates under. Tarrant generally uses it as a last resort due to this. Special: Shapeshifting is shapeshifting. Tarrant favors a large, black bird of prey. X-Factors Siegfried is a warrior, and is highly determined to achieve his goals; while little information is given as to how calm he is under fire, he used to be a mercenary, and was also possessed by Soul Edge. He has a little trouble fighting, since he is hesitant because he believes he will turn into Nightmare again. Tarrant, on the other hand, is one of the coldest and most calculating individuals one will ever meet. He almost never loses control, except for that one time he was captured and repeatedly burned alive. This is why I rated Siegfried a 78 under Tarrant’s 89 Siegfried has the intelligence needed to set up an ambush for seasoned soldiers. Despite this, most if not all of what he knows was learned on the job as a mercenary. Tarrant has the knowledge and power to have successfully created and evolved an entire self-sustaining ecosystem. This is why I rated Siegfried an 80 under Tarrant’s 97. Siegfried is built solidly for combat. He travels wearing full armor and carrying his sword. That takes a lot of endurance. Tarrant, despite being unnaturally sustained by dark fae, is not nearly as strong as his companions. This is why Siegfried is rated a 95 vs Tarrant’s 86. Despite being only 23, Siegfried has had a very turbulent life, leading a mercenary band before he was 16. From when he was 19 to when he was 23, he was possessed by Soul Edge, which drove him to fight other beings to collect their souls. After he broke free of its control, he attempted to seal Soul Edge forever. This gives him a rather high combat experience score. Tarrant, despite having much experience as a general and later when fighting against the demon Calesta, spent most of his millennia shaping his forest and studying rather than any direct fighting. This is why I rated Siegfried a 95 over Tarrant’s 84. Battle Siegfried walks into the Forest, seeking out the evil known as the Hunter to destroy. “The Hunter is clearly connected to Soul Edge. Destroying him will help with my redemption,” he says to himself, trying to quell his sense of unease as he makes camp. “Still, I wish I had the Schwarzwind, this forest is brimming with evil energy.” Meanwhile, a wolf with hand-like paws approaches the citadel at the center of the Forest, an exact replica of Castle Merentha. The beast appears impatient, as its master walks out. Tarrant sends it away, and opens up a path through the trees, simultaneously sending out a command to the denizens of his forest to leave the intruder alone. He also closes off his foe’s path of retreat, and opens up on a winding path leading towards a clearing, though one covered by the intertwined branches of the trees that used to grow there, after all, The Hunter would never let any sunlight into his domain. Siegfried packs up his camp, and looks around to find only one path before him. With nowhere else to go, he continues along it, feeling the evil presence growing as he walks towards a canopied clearing. He spots a man dressed immaculately, who draws his sword and attacks. Startled, Siegfried catches the blow on his armor and draws Faust, and strikes out blindly. He looks at the furrow left by the sword, where the metal appears to be frosting over. Tarrant smiles, knowing that the Coldfire trapped within his sword – Dark Fae in its most primal form – would have made that area brittle and susceptible to a follow-up strike. He moves in for another attack, but his sword is batted aside by Faust. Siegfried fights for his life, rapidly flowing between all the stances and moves he knows, and is rapidly being pushed on the defensive by his foe’s speed. He is so focused on maintaining his defense that it takes him completely by surprise when Faust shatters. At that moment, Tarrant leaps back and Siegfried hears a crack, and feels a thud in his armor. He looks down, and sees that he had been shot in the rib. Tarrant smiles, seeing that his aim was true. He hit in the gash left by his initial cut, but the armor stopped the bullet enough that the only result was a broken rib. Seeing Siegfried pull out Requiem, he starts Working Coldfire at his foe, starting to duel with magic against metal. Siegfried rushes towards Tarrant, attempting to impale the sorcerer before he can fight back. He is stopped in his tracks by a wall of fire, which gives off darkness rather than light. The warrior can feel the unnatural blaze freezing his soul, slowly but surely killing him. He is still mobile enough to block several blasts of Coldfire, but this breaks Requiem. Suddenly, he feels himself filled with a holy light. Tarrant sees a blue glow beyond his protective wall, and feels his Coldfire shrink back at an outpouring of holy energy. Wasting no time, he shapeshifts into a majestic, black bird of prey and takes wing, seeing his foe sporting a newly-crystallized armor and a shining blue sword. Letting out a cry, he dives in for an attack. Siegfried sees this, and raises Soul Calibur to block. As talons meet crystal, Tarrant Works Dark Fae, and the holy energies of Soul Calibur clash with the darkest forces on Erna. The struggle between paragon and fallen prophet releases a blinding light and a rippling cold, causing the ground to frost over. After much struggle, the Coldfire consumes the Holy Sword. It shatters into impotent pieces, and Tarrant closes in on Siegfried’s face, feasting off of his terror. The complete and utter shock of losing Soul Calibur overwhelms him, and he is unable to fight back as Tarrant works copious amounts of Coldfire through his talons directly into Siegfried’s veins, freezing his foe solid. Category:Blog posts